Irreplaceable
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Full summary inside. AU. Yaoi. NaruSasuNaru. Sasuke and Kiba are dating, but Kiba is dating him more for his money and has a girl on the side. Naruto loves Sasuke,though Sasuke doesn't notice, and wasnts to show Sasuke just who he should really be with
1. I Want You To Want Me

**Irreplaceable**

**This disclaimer is meant to cover all chapters:**

**Summary: Sasuke and Kiba are dating, but Kiba doesn't really love him, he loves his money. Though he has been dating Kiba for two years, Sasuke doesn't seem to notice the real Kiba, whose cheating on him. Naruto, Sasuke's best friend sees this and wants to expose him for what he really is. Especially since Kiba thinks he's so Irreplaceable, Naruto certainly knows someone that could replace him.**

**Rated For: Yaoi/boyxboy love. Sexual content. Language. Maybe more things later if they come up in the story.**

**Pairings: Read to find out x haha kidding NasuSasuNaru SasuKiba KibaHina LeeSaku GaaNeji KakaIru maybe more….mainly concentrated on NaruSasuNaru**

**I own nothing!**

**Authors note:**

**I'll only continue this if I get enough people to say I should so please read and tell me if I should continue or not**

**Also any pairings you may want to see in the story let me know**

**Also any songs you may want to see in the story let me know**

**If I like them I'll use them :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: I Want You To Want Me**

Sasuke and Kiba had been going together for two years, they lived together and Sasuke bought him whatever his heart desired. Naruto hated Kiba, they used to be friends, but then he started to date Sasuke and that caused jealousy. See Sasuke is too dense to realize it, but Naruto is in love with Sasuke. Sasuke sees Naruto as his best friend, nothing more. It drives Naruto crazy that Sasuke got with Kiba, whom is so much like himself, and not him. Now Naruto would never express this to Sasuke, and maybe that is his problem.

Naruto knows the real Kiba, the side Sasuke doesn't get to see. Kiba is a smooth talker, a cheater, a gold digger, and arrogant. It makes Naruto mad that Sasuke doesn't see the fact that Kiba is cheating on him with the clueless Hinata. Naruto couldn't tell Sasuke though; Sasuke wouldn't believe him because he knew he didn't like Kiba much. Yes, he could figure out that he hated Kiba, but he couldn't realize he loved Sasuke. Why? Naruto wasn't sure, but he didn't like it.

Sasuke walked down his stairs to see Kiba in the kitchen fridge, it was Kiba's birthday and Sasuke had a big surprise for him.

"Hey," Sasuke said nonchalantly, acting as if he had forgotten.

Kiba turned impatiently toward the raven, "Is that all I get?"

"What else would there be?" the raven asked with a smirk as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Don't play stupid!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke teased.

"Sasukeeeeeee," Kiba whined.

"Hn, I feel as though I have forgotten something, did we have plans today?"

Kiba let out a little growl, _'He couldn't have possibly forgotten my birthday.'_

Sasuke looked up at the angry twenty one year old,_ 'Okay, I guess I've messed with him long enough.'_

"Will you go get me the paper?" Sasuke asked the brunette.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Kiba growled out.

"Hn, you're already up."

Kiba rolled his eyes and closed the fridge door, "You're such a bastard!"

"You might want to go get the paper before you say that," Sasuke said as he lifted as single eyebrow.

The brunette's curiosity was now peaked as he ran out side.

In the driveway with huge red bow on it was a brand new radiance red, Jaguar XK.

Sasuke walked out and stood next to his boy friend, "That's the one you wanted, was it not?"

Kiba jumped on Sasuke, "You're the best."

Kiba kissed Sasuke, it wasn't really passionate, but it was a kiss. It was a kiss that was enough to make a certain blonde behind them jealous.

"Hey guys," the blonde said.

Sasuke broke from the kiss and turned around and gave a small, quick smile, "He dobe."

'_Always dead last with him, aren't I?'_

Kiba smirked, all knowingly at the jealous blonde. Sasuke may not have noticed the way the blonde man felt, but Kiba sure did.

"I think he likes his present, wouldn't you say so Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I? It's exactly what I wanted!" Kiba kissed Sasuke and smirked at the blonde, who was now fuming.

"You okay Naruto? You don't look so well," Sasuke said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto said, quickly calming down.

"Well I have to get to work, I'll see you guys later," Sasuke said as he gave Kiba a quick kiss and gave Naruto a small wave goodbye. Sasuke got into his black, 2008 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 and drove off to work. Kiba couldn't complain about Sasuke having to work on his birthday, he ran the Uchiha Company; he couldn't take many days off. Also there was the fact that he wanted to see Hinata.

"Off to see your girlfriend?" Naruto asked harshly.

Kiba took the bow off the car, "Actually yes, I am." The brunette smirked and the blonde got angrier.

"Jealous? Are you mad that you didn't get the bastards heart?"

"Don't get too cocky."

"How can I not with how much cock I'm getting from Sasuke at night?"

"Well I would expect you to be on the receiving end, considering you don't give him anything."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I would think someone with the name SasUKE would be on the receiving end sometimes, but I guess with such a small lover, he wouldn't want to be."

"And who is it that Sai calls dickless?"

"That's only because I wouldn't let him touch me, he's bitter."

"You mean like you are with Sasuke?"

"At least I'm not a cheating gold digger."

"At least I'm not the loser who doesn't get the guy."

Naruto glared at him, "I just can't wait till Sasuke figures you out."

"It's been two years and he hasn't what makes you think he will?"

"I'm sure I'll find a way to help him."

"I would agree, but I don't think you're that smart."

"You just think you're irreplaceable don't you?"

"Damn right."

"I can think of someone who'd replace you just fine."

"Too bad Sasuke doesn't."

"He will soon enough."

"Get over it Naruto, I mean Sakura is dating Lee now, isn't that a blow to the ego enough? She didn't want you, but went for a guy in a green jumpsuit."

Naruto wanted to punch him, to rip his vocal cords out, but he didn't. He wouldn't lay a hand on him, Sasuke would be mad and he didn't want Sasuke mad at him.

Later that day, Sasuke came home, Kiba wasn't there instead there was a blonde sitting on his couch watching the plasma big screen TV.

"Hey Naru, where's Kiba?"

"Not sure, he left awhile ago."

Naruto turned toward the tired raven, his tie was pulled loose, and the top buttons of his shirt were now undone, his hair was a little messy, but to Naruto he looked beautiful. He wanted him so badly, but he didn't say anything.

"Why don't you come over here and rest? It looks like you've had a long day."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to the blonde, he laid his head down on his lap and the blonde combed his fingers through the soft locks of hair. This was normal for them, Naruto loved moments like it, just him and Sasuke no Kiba.

"Wanna go out to a bar?" Naruto asked.

"I should be here when Kiba gets back."

"Just call him; I'm sure he'd understand.

"Hn, why not, maybe he'll want to come along," Sasuke said as he got up.

"Yeah," Naruto said a little disappointed. _'Why can't he see how I feel? Why can't the idiot see that I love him? He's so observant with everything else, just not me.'_

Sasuke came back a little later, a dark red shirt on, it was just a tee shirt, but it was form fitting in all the right spots. He had on black tight jeans and a simple pair of red converse.

"Ready to go?"

Naruto looked at his best friend, he found the transformation from businessman to casual amazing. Both were sexy on the raven, but he loves it when Sasuke went casual, it meant we're going to have fun and not worry about going to expensive places. Naruto never had money; therefore it was never very important to him, he'd learned long ago how to live on short supply.

"Is Kiba joining us?" Naruto asked hoping it would be a no.

"Not right away, he said he was busy, but he said maybe later.

'_Busy fucking some girl,'_ Naruto thought, though he smiled at the raven and said, "Alright, cool, lets go!"

That night Kiba didn't show up and Naruto and Sasuke had fun and drank with out him. This however resulted in a very drunk Sasuke.

"You know…I think Kiba is cheating on me," Sasuke slurred out to a half drunken Naruto. It wasn't that Naruto didn't have as much to drink, it was merely he could hold his liquor better.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked, knowing the brunette was.

"He's always leaving and never saying where to," Sasuke said again in a slurred voice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but you don't leave me, you're always here," Sasuke said as he put his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I suppose I am," Naruto said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked slurring still as he tried to keep his balance; if it wouldn't have been for Naruto he probably would have fallen.

"I don't know," Naruto said with a blush.

"Wait a minute…you're blushing!"

"So?" Naruto asked the drunk Sasuke, whom he knew from past conversations with drunken Sasuke, tomorrow he wouldn't remember a thing.

"Do you like me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…yeah…you're my best friend."

"Not like that," Sasuke whined, that's when Naruto knew he was very drunk, Sasuke didn't whine.

"Well…I…Uhhh," before Naruto could really say anything else, Sasuke had pushed him up against a wall and kissed him.

Sasuke licked his bottom lip for entrance, which was granted. He knew it was wrong, but Naruto didn't care. If he could only get a kiss from his best friend through this, he was going to cease the moment. Sasuke's arms snaked around Naruto's waist and Naruto's arms around Sasuke's neck, his fingers playing with the raven hair.

As abruptly as the kiss happened, it stopped, much to Naruto's dismay. Naruto guided Sasuke home and tucked him in before leaving.

The next morning Sasuke woke up with a terrible headache, the only thing he remembered was going to the bar, everything else was complete blank to him. He hoped he hadn't done anything stupid though, usually when he was drunk is when he let his true emotions show, and with the fact that he was with Naruto that night and had a boy friend, that was not a good thing.

The thing is, Sasuke had always had feelings for Naruto, but he valued his friendship too highly. He debated many times if he should tell the blonde, but always decided against it. He always picked some person who wanted him to date, it didn't matter if he actually had feelings for them or not, just anyone to get Naruto out of his mind.

Kiba seemed to just like him for money, Sasuke always knew it deep in his heart, but didn't want to think about it. Yet Sasuke had too much pride to be cheated on, therefore the information he'd soon learn would burn the gold digger.

**TBC…?**

**Okay should I continue? Is it good? I'm not sure it's just an idea I came up with…if I get enough good reviews I'll continue…if not I'll take it down so let me know…now I have to get to bed…Please tell me what you think!**

**If you've read my ohter stories you probably know I use songs a lot so this will probably have a song in every chapter or at least most...tell me if you have a request for a song that could be relevent to the story**


	2. Things I'll Never Say

**Author's Note:**

**Hmm…Maybe I underestimate myself because I really didn't think people would like this sorry :) it makes me happy people do!**

**So I'm going to continue :)**

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I can't believe that it's taken me this long! But here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer same as in chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Things I'll Never Say**

Naruto sat in his room looking at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he couldn't even tell his best friend how he felt. He was sitting on the couch in his best friend's living room, sitting across from the one he loved and Kiba practically cuddling on the couch. Sasuke was lying against the couch as Kiba was sitting in between his legs with his back pressed against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's arms wrapped around Kiba.

They were watching a movie, but Naruto was busier watching Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba noticed the blonde looking at them in envy and decided to have some fun. The brunette turned slightly and started to kiss the raven behind him. The blonde glared at the boys and walked away.

Sasuke broke away from Kiba and followed Naruto, which made Kiba mad. "Naruto!"

Said blonde stopped and turned toward the raven, surprised that the raven noticed he was gone. "What?"

"What's that all about? I don't get it, one minute your fine and the next you're walking out. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I..It…well." Naruto started to play with the hem of his shirt, "It…I…well."

"Naruto are you okay? What's with the stuttering?" the raven looked confused.

Naruto looked at his feet and he started to blush, "It's nothing?"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's forehead, "You look like your burning up, but you don't feel that warm…are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm going to go," Naruto said, a little nervously.

"I thought you were going to hang out with us today," Sasuke said looking at Naruto confused.

"I don't want to intrude," Naruto said, really he just didn't want to see Sasuke and Kiba together; he wanted to be with Sasuke.

"You're not, are you sure everything's okay dobe?" Sasuke said as he put a hand under the tan chin and tilted the blonde's head to look into his eyes.

"I said I'm fine teme!" Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Listen just come on back."

"No that's okay," Naruto shook his head.

"What are you so worried about?" the other boy asked.

"Wh-what?" Naruto tripped over his words.

"You know you're my best friend so why are you worrying that you're intruding…it's not like you to worry about that kind of thing," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked down again, _'Best friend…that's all I'll ever be to him.'_

Sasuke saw Naruto's frown, he hated the blonde's frown, "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto's bright blue eyes met Sasuke's dark ones and he immediately looked away, "It's fine let's just go back into the living room."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto put on what Sasuke knew was a fake smile, but he went along with it and followed the other boy into the living room. The blonde watched as he saw what he knew was Kiba pretending to like Sasuke, and Sasuke acted like he didn't notice. Sasuke told him when he was drunk he had a feeling, so why did he put up with it? It wasn't like an Uchiha didn't have resources.

"I have to go get a new suit; you guys want to help me pick one out?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you need a new one? You have whole closet full," Kiba asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I have a very important meeting Monday morning, we're trying to merge with another company."

"I'll go with you, Sasuke," Naruto said, hoping that Kiba wouldn't.

Kiba looked over at the blonde with a glare, "Well if you're taking that idiot you'll need me there for some real taste. You might end up with orange otherwise. It wasn't that Kiba was jealous; he just didn't want any chance of messing up his good thing.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba got to the Men's Warehouse, Kiba wasn't worried about showing him and Sasuke were together in public, he knew that Hinata and her friends were at a birthday party for one of her friends, they wouldn't be there today.

The guys walked into Men's Warehouse and walked to the suits section. Sasuke was looking through the suits, while Kiba and Naruto were glaring at each other.

"What is it with you two?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the glares.

"Well…I…he…" Naruto stared, but couldn't get out the words.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the male in front of him stuttered.

"Everything is fine Sasu, don't worry about it," Kiba said as he put his arms around the raven's waist and his head on his shoulder.

Sasuke just looked at the two men in front of him. "You know what, I really don't want to know," Sasuke said as he broke away from Kiba and walked over to the ties.

Naruto sighed while Kiba just smirked. He hated when Sasuke got mad. Naruto felt like he couldn't even tell Sasuke anything, especially with Kiba there, he'd always just be the best friend. Naruto watched as Kiba started text on his phone, he knew whom he was texting, and it was his girl friend. But Sasuke seemed to not notice that Kiba was busy on his phone, talking to someone else. Kiba closed his phone and noticed Naruto still glaring at him; he proceeded to glare back at the blonde.

Kiba knew what would get on the blonde's nerves, "Hey Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke said as he scanned the rows of shirts.

"I need some money," Kiba said.

Sasuke turned toward his boyfriend and Naruto glared at the brunette even more. "How much?" the raven asked. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned away.

**NS**

Sasuke finally found a suit, he had to find it himself since the two other guys seemed more concentrated on their glaring than helping him. By the end of the day Sasuke was very annoyed.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked as his best friend walked him to the door.

"Well…I just don't get why you two were practically killing each other with your eyes earlier," Sasuke said.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, "Sorry about that…I don't know what it was about either."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you glare?"

"I couldn't just let him glare at me!" Naruto responded.

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe."

"I'll see you tomorrow, teme," the blonde said.

"Bye, Naruto," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes and shut his front door after the blonde had left.

Sasuke walked into his and Kiba's bedroom. Kiba was lying on the bed and Sasuke just looked at him. He wasn't in love with the brunette; Kiba was just someone for him to be with, he was pretty sure that Kiba didn't love him either. In fact he was almost positive that the other man was cheating on him, he'd find out soon enough he did have a plan after all.

Naruto got home to his empty apartment. It was too quiet for his taste.

He sighed as he looked up at his ceiling, he thought it would be a while before Sasuke got rid of Kiba or even acknowledged that he should. He didn't know that Sasuke had his resources fast at work already though.

Naruto made some ramen and collapsed onto his couch for another lonely night.

'_Why doesn't he notice that I love him? Why can't I just tell him? What if he doesn't accept my feelings? He did kiss me that night…but he was drunk…when he's sober he doesn't even act like there is any chance of him liking me.'_

Now Sasuke may have been oblivious to Naruto's feelings, but Naruto was also oblivious to Sasuke's. He didn't notice that the raven was much gentler with him or the fact that dobe was said with love, not total annoyance, and he didn't even notice that he had one smile he only gave the blonde. But then again how could he know when Sasuke tried his best to hide it from everyone, including himself?

**NS**

Now no one could cheat on an Uchiha and get away with it, Kiba knew this, yet still he proceeded to cheat on the raven.

Kiba was at work, he worked as an animal trainer, and his boss Kurenai came in. With her was a guy with a very high-necked coat on, it was white and covered half of his face. He had brown spiky hair and round dark black sunglasses on.

"Kiba, this is Shino, he's your new cow worker. He's going to be working with the insects from now on."

"Hey Shino!" Kiba said as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Kiba."

"I got that since she did address you not two seconds ago," the other male said.

"Don't be a bastard, I was just being nice!"

Kurenai looked at him as if saying to be nice, and then she walked out.

"I'm here for a job, not to be bothered."

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but I could get my boyfriend to kick your ass."

"Could you now?"

"Yeah, he does whatever I say."

"Hn, so I'm guessing you love him then?"

"No, he's just the rich bastard I've been with for two years.'

"Is that your attempt at sarcasm?"

"No, I really don't love him."

"Is that so? Then why are you with him?"

"What part of rich didn't you hear?"

"Gold digger, huh? So you pick that over happiness?"

"No, that's why I got my girl on the side," Kiba said in a very cocky tone.

"Really?"

"Yep and they say that Uchihas always know when they're being cheated on, yeah right!"

"Uchiha? You mean as in Sasuke?"

"The very one! Do you know him?"

"No, only heard of him."

"If my girl's dad would let up on some of the money, I could just dump the ass."

"Who's the girl?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hn," was all Shino said the rest of the day; he had already got the information that he needed.

Later that day, Sasuke was in his office going over the paper work to be approved when a knock at the door came.

"Come in!"

Sasuke's secretary, Sakura, came in, "There's someone here to see you."

He sighed, "Who is it?"

"He said his name is Shino."

Sasuke smirked, "Send him in."

The pink haired girl stepped aside and let the man in the door, and then she left and closed the large door.

"You have some information for me?"

"Of course, it is how you suspected."

"Really now? With who?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Why is he with me?"

"Money."

"I see. Thank you, your money is already in your account, you may go now."

Shino bowed and left the room.

That day Sasuke got off early, he walked out of his office, "Sakura I'm leaving for the day. Any calls take a message and any work just leave on my desk."

"Okay," she said as she practically drooled over Sasuke.

He just rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone.

As he walked out to his car he dialed his best friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto."

"Sasuke? what's up?"

"I have a project I want you to help me with."

"What is it?"

"Oh, I'm throwing out a certain cheater."

Sasuke couldn't see it, but Naruto immediately perked up, "Really?"

**TBC…..**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome!**

**I wasn't sure if I should have Sasuke find out just yet but I decided to because well I didn't feel like having a lot of filler chapters…please tell me if you think I'm moving it too fast…and just know Naruto and Sasuke will probably not get together quickly**

**meurchan: Thanks!**

**shirilyle: thanks!**

**BlackSapphirexX: hm I never think my work is very good so thank you! Hehe yeah I can't wait to write it either hehe thanks for reading!**

**yaiorulz: thanks!**

**looking-to-the-sky: I'll take that as a good thing…right?**

**Yaoi-Lover-76: thank you!**

**usagi1515: thanks!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: haha don't worry I'm not taking it down :) thanks for reading!**

**mochiusagi: thanks!**

**aloukou101: thanks sorry I took so long to update!**

**kitkatjacking: thanks!**

**kamiam714: thanks!**

**Dragon Malfoy-Potter: thanks! Sorry I took so long to update!**

**FoxBlood: thanks!**

**shadowphoenix143: thanks!**

**O Desperado Sweetie O: thanks…I don't see Sasuke really being with a girl and Kiba was the guy I saw as the could be a gold digger type so I used him…thanks for reading!**

**A. J. Torres: I know I have a lot but I like having a lot it keeps me busy yeah writers block sucks that's why one of my other fics, Reunion, isn't being updated stupid writers block…thanks for reading!**


	3. Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

**Wow people seem to like this one :) That makes me so very happy**

**Disclaimers as always**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Irreplaceable**

Sasuke pulled up to his house to see a blonde man waiting for him. "Hey dobe."

"Hey teme," Naruto said with a smile. _'Finally we're getting rid of that ass!'_

"You seem happy," Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just been a good day."

"Well ready to help me then?"

"Yep, just tell me what I have to do."

Sasuke had chuckled a little bit, "We're just going to box his things up before he gets home."

"You buy him so much; don't you need a lot of boxes?"

"I figure if I want it and I bought it, it's mine, so no there is not a lot," Sasuke said with a smirk.

**To the left To the left To the left To the left To the left To the left Everything you own in the box to the left In the closet that's my stuff - Yes If I bought it nigga please don't touch And keep talking that mess, that's fine But could you walk and talk at the same time And It's my mine name that is on that Jag So remove your bags let me call you a cab**

Kiba came home to find some bags and boxes of his things in the yard and Sasuke standing there leaning up against his Lamborghini.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked confused as to why Sasuke was glaring at him.

"I'm throwing you out, you're little game is over."

"But that's only part of my things!"

"Oh, no that's all of your things. You see everything else I bought, you don't get to keep what I bought. If you weren't a cheating jack ass you would, but since you are, you don't."

"Those were gifts!"

"No, they were things I was fine with you spending MY money on, they were not gifts."

"Whatever, it's not like you're going to find anyone better than me!"

"Yeah it'll be real hard to find another gold digger who wants to date me," Sasuke said with sarcasm.

Kiba just looked at the blonde standing next to the raven, the tan man had a huge smirk on his face as he listened to Sasuke tell Kiba to get the fuck away.

"Do you know how long it took me to get with you after the boyfriend I had before?" Sasuke asked.

"How long," Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"Two days, and I've had faster, so don't tell me I can't find someone else."

"Right, then who are you going to replace me with now?"

"I don't know, maybe Sakura, she's always wanted to go out with me," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Right and you'll be happy with that, just getting with whomever?"

"I was with you wasn't I?" Sasuke as he looked at the brunette with a bored expression.

"And you call me an ass?"

"You're the one who was using me for my money."

"And why were you with me?"

"You know I'm actually not sure anymore."

"Whatever, I'm sure I can find someone else."

"You mean like Hinata? I had a very interesting conversation with her earlier."

"Wh-what?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, she was completely shocked to get a phone call from me. I used to go to school with her, we hadn't talked in years, but she seems to know you quite well."

"How did you know about her?"

"I had my suspicions you were cheating on me, and I have many resources. You really should watch what you say to people."

"You mean Shino?"

"Wow maybe you're smarter than I give you credit for."

"He works for you?"

"No, he did work for that little project of mine, but not on a regular bias."

"How'd you know I'd tell him?"

"You like to brag, it wasn't that hard to know you're loud ass would tell him."

"I'm leaving."

"Good, because you're cab is waiting."

"Cab?"

"Yeah that Jaguar is under my name, not yours."

"But it was a present!"

"Do you have proof?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. You can go now."

"You'll still never find anyone as good as me," he yelled.

"You're right," Sasuke smirked, causing Kiba to pause and Naruto's face to drop.

"What?" Kiba and Naruto asked at the same time.

"I'll find someone better than you," Sasuke said as he proceeded to walk inside his house.

Naruto grinned and Kiba glared, "Have fun talking to Hinata!"

"Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Kiba yelled, wanting to kill the blonde.

"Naruto lets go watch a movie," Sasuke said.

Naruto just smiled and followed Sasuke inside.

Kiba was about to go but stopped, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, and really I don't care. Just get off my property," Sasuke said coldly.

"You don't even care?"

"Never did."

"How can you say that?"

"Did you ever care about me?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie, I'm not stupid."

"I thought you loved me."

"If I loved you, I would be trying to work this out, clearly I don't. And I know you don't love me."

"But.."

"Just leave," Sasuke said coldly as he turned away."

"So really you're not even fazed by this?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they sat on Sasuke's couch.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know…didn't you love him at all?"

"No."

"Why did you date him then?"

'_To get my mind off you,' _"I don't know."

"Oh."

"So are you really going to go out with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I…uh…no reason."

The raven rose a thin eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah…I was just wondering."

"Hn…you want to go out?"

"Wh-what?"

"To a club, you know go party a bit."

"Oh, right, sure lets go."

"What did you think I meant?"

"No-nothing."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he got up to get changed. "Do you want to barrow some clothes?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

An hour later, Sasuke and Naruto were ready to go out to the club, Hebi. Sasuke was wearing a red button up shirt with the top three buttons undone and some dark wash jeans. Naruto was wearing a bright blue, like his eyes, shirt and some black jeans.

"Ready?" Sasuke said as he fixed his hair one last time before leaving.

"Yeah, let's go."

Sasuke and Naruto got to the club; they walk past the line and get in easily. Even if Sasuke wasn't well know, he knew the bouncer, Juugo, and could get in either way.

"Hey Juugo," Sasuke said.

"How are you doing?"

"Just letting off some steam, getting over a break up."

"You and Kiba broke up?"

"Yeah, but we all knew it'd happen sooner or later."

"Well I have to get back to work, but Karin and Suigetsu are inside," Juugo said letting Sasuke and Naruto pass.

"I'll have to remember to say hi," Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked in.

'_Great, just what I need, now Suigetsu and Karin can hit on him, fuck.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Karin and Suigetsu spot Sasuke almost immediately.

"Hey Sasuke," Karin said in a flirty voice. "Where's your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?"

"Kiba," Suigetsu said.

"Oh him, we broke up."

"Let's go dance then," Karin said.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't be mad just because you want him to," Suigetsu said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he looked at Sasuke, though the raven didn't seem to hear what the white haired man had said to Naruto. _'Of course he didn't hear, he was too busy going off to dance with the red haired bitch,'_ Naruto thought bitterly.

"Don't glare too hard, you wouldn't want to burn a hole into the back of Karin's head," Suigetsu smirked.

"Leave me alone."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Liar."

"Just drop it."

"Well unlike you I'm going to go try to be with Sasuke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're never going to get with him if he doesn't know how you feel."

The white haired man walked away and Naruto sat at the bar.

For the next hour Naruto sat there drinking and thinking about what Suigetsu had said. _'I have to tell him, if I don't…he'll find someone else…he can't find someone else.'_

Naruto got up, a little wobbly from drinking, and made his way through the club to find Sasuke. He was planning on telling the raven how he felt, but by the time he found the raven, the pale man was pressed against the wall, making out with a red haired man.

Naruto's jaw dropped a little, _'You can't be serious? It's been an hour…an HOUR! Damn it how did this happen?'_

He didn't want to stare, but he couldn't help it, he watched as the red head's hand trailed down the pale side of the raven, while his other hand held Sasuke's above his head. The blonde watch as the red head attached himself to Sasuke's neck in sucks and kisses and how the Uchiha let out a little moan.

The red head felt like eyes were burning into the back of his head and pulled away to look at the source of anger.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked the man who was just making out with his neck.

"We have someone watching us."

"Huh?" Sasuke said and then he spotted a blonde friend of his. "Naruto?"

'_Shit!'_ Naruto thought as Sasuke called his name. "Hey Sasuke."

"Is there a reason you're watching us?" the red head asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"N..no….Sorry….I'm just going to go," Naruto said as he went to turn around.

Naruto walked away, leaving a very confused and unconvinced Sasuke.

"Who was that?" the red head asked.

"Naruto, he's my best friend."

"Hn, sure he doesn't want more?"

"He's never acted like it."

The red head rolled his bluish-green eyes at the other man, "If you say so."

"Anyways where were we?" Sasuke asked in a seductive voice."

The red head smirked, "Right here." Their lips met again and the events of Naruto interrupting were seemingly forgotten.

Across the room, Naruto collapsed back onto a bar stool. _'Why is there always someone new waiting to get with him? Why can't he see that I love him? I just wish I could tell him…but wouldn't that mess up our friendship?'_ Naruto's mental rant went on as he drank more.

**NS**

Naruto woke up with a screaming headache and not in his bed. He looked around and saw a big screen TV and the leather couches, he knew who's house he was at. _'Sasuke.'_

The pale man walked into the room with coffee and some medicine to get rid of Naruto's headache.

"So you're up I see."

"How did I get here?"

"You were really drunk when I found you at the bar; I thought it would be easier to just bring you here."

"Oh…sorry if I ruined your night."

"You didn't...I was ready to go by the time I found you."

"Oh…what about the guy?"

"Guy? Oh you mean Gaara?"

"Is that his name," Naruto asked, trying not to sound annoyed by it.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…so is he your new boyfriend."

"Not _yet_," Sasuke said with a smirk, not realizing that he was hurting the blonde.

"Oh."

Sasuke walked out of the room and Naruto took the medicine and collapsed backwards onto the couch. _'Why me?'_ Naruto fell back into sleep, not wanting to think of Sasuke and the new guy.

**TBC…**

**Song: Irreplaceable by Beyonce**

**Review response:**

**usagi1515: yeah I feel bad making him the bad guy but I had to use someone and he seemed to fit it the best of who I could make that way you know? Thanks for reading!**

**dragonfire04: thanks for reading!**

**shirilyle: lol well there you go thanks for reading!**

**mochiusagi: well you'll see what happens between them soon enough :) thanks for reading!**

**BlackSapphirexX: thanks!**

**yaoirulz: thanks!**

**Anybody You Don't Know: lol glad you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**astoroche: lol thanks!**

**shadowphoniex143: hm seems someone already did :) thanks for reading!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: lol :) hopefully this chappie was good :) lol yeah I like writing them fighting…just wait until possessive Gaara comes out :) hehe thanks for reading!**


	4. U Got It Bad

**Authors note:**

**Please take the time to go to my page and take the poll, it decides which NaruSasu story I write next, even if you've taken it before check it out cause there are new ones on there and you can PM me if you want to vote for the new ones, I'll add it to my tally :D**

**Sorry that this chappie is kind of short!**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: U Got It Bad**

Naruto sat at Sasuke's table eating Sasuke's food, when said raven came into his kitchen.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke said as he grabbed one of the pieces of toast on the blonde's plate.

"Hey teme that's my food!"

"I bought it."

The blonde just rolled his eyes and said, "Are you sure you should go on a date with a guy you barely know?"

"Where did that come from?"

Naruto had a small blush spread across his face, "Well…I was just thinking about it…and it's just that you barely know him...and I was just wondering how well you know this guy?"

"Naruto it's not like I'm going to start dating him right away, it's just a date."

"Are you going to suck his face off again?" Naruto asked bitterly under his breath as he walked out of the Uchiha's house.

Sasuke watched as the blonde left, at this point he was very confused. It was true that Naruto was always skeptical about his boy friends, just usually he didn't walk out like that.

'_If he knew why I always dated these guys, he'd probably wouldn't be my friend anymore…he can't know that I like him…we're too good of friends…I can't screw that up._

Sasuke felt a headache coming, he walked his stairs, and he was in dire need of a relaxing bath.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto went to the store. He knew he needed to pick some things up before he went home.

'_Ramen! Yes I need ramen, lots of ramen.'_

The blonde was looking at the rows of ramen when he heard, "Naruto?"

Said blonde turned around to see a man with long brown hair and white eyes staring at him.

"Neji? Hey man it's been forever."

Neji's eyes looked the other man up and down, "You look great."

"You do too!" Naruto said, not realizing he was being checked out.

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay, you?" Naruto said putting on a semi-fake smile as his mind trailed off to Sasuke. _'I have to try to forget liking Sasuke…or I have to make him jealous.'_

Naruto grinned as he looked at Neji, "So, any chance you'd want to go out this Friday for lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date Uzumaki?" Neji asked in a teasing tone.

"Are you saying yes?" Naruto asked just as teasingly.

"Cool, I'll call you later with the details. Do you still have the same number?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," Neji said walking away.

Naruto smiled, _'Oh yeah, I'm going to make him see what he is missing.'_

The blonde whipped out his cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number. After a few rings he heard the sexy voice he loved so much.

"Hey dobe, what's up?"

"Hey teme, so you know how Friday you're going on a date?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I have a date too; I was thinking maybe we could double."

Sasuke felt a piece of his heart break, "Yeah."

Naruto heard the obviously hurt tone, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine; I'll talk to you later."

The phone went dead before Naruto could say anything else, _'That was weird.'_

**FRIDAY**

It was Friday morning, and Sasuke and Naruto hadn't talked, nor seen each other since the phone call. Naruto didn't like this and was about to change it, he rang the door way and waited patiently for the raven to answer.

The raven wasn't having a good morning, he had, had a we dream about the dobe, then tripped as he was waking up the stairs, causing hot coffee to spill on him, all together it was not a good morning. That's when the door bell rang.

The raven answered the door and saw the blonde he loved at his front door.

"What dobe?"

"We've hardly talked," Naruto said as he stared at the raven, who was only wearing a pair of jeans.

"I've been busy," Sasuke said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Too busy for you best friend?" Naruto questioned a little hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sasuke said as he saw Naruto's eyes sadden.

"Then how did you mean it?"

"Look I've just had a bad morning, come on in," Sasuke said moving to the side so the blonde could enter.

Sasuke shut the door after Naruto had entered, "So what's up?"

"Listen you've been avoiding me, so really I should be asking you what's up."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Yes you have, you won't even look at me!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde, he felt his heart ache, "I told you, I've been busy, I've hardly had time to think."

Naruto knew that he was lying, he knew there was something else, but he let it slide, "Well maybe you need to work less teme."

Sasuke just chuckled, yeah maybe," he knew that Naruto could tell he was lying, he knew that Naruto was letting it slide, but he didn't know why.

They ended up hanging out, it was sort of awkward, but they wouldn't let it get to them, though they both found themselves dreading the date that was that night.

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the restaurant, waiting for Neji and Gaara to arrive. Sasuke kept glancing over at Naruto; he felt he should be with the blonde, not the red head that would soon be there.

The blonde could see the sadness in Sasuke's eyes, _'Why is he sad? He's going to be on a date soon…I wish that date was me…Gaara probably won't even notice that he's sad. I really shouldn't think of wanting to be with him right now, but I can't help it…he's all I ever wanted…damn now I sound like some kind of Lifetime movie.'_

"Sa…" Naruto started to say, only to get cut of by a certain red head coming over to the table.

"Hey Gaara," Sasuke said, though he gave a small smile, Naruto could tell in his eyes that he wasn't really happy.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto," Naruto could also tell that there wasn't much liking on Gaara's part either. _'Then why are they trying to get together? I guess I can't really say much on that though…I'm doing the same thing.'_

The brunette with long hair, walked over, causing Gaara's eyes to widen and Naruto to say, "Hey Neji!"

There was a rage of jealousy swirled within both Gaara and Sasuke, though toward different people.

"Neji?" Gaara said, if he had eyebrows, they would have been raised.

"Gaara?" Neji asked as his heart skipped a beat, or so it felt.

"You two know each other?" Naruto asked as he thought about it.

"We used to date," Gaara said as he looked down.

"Oh, well this is awkward," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh.

Sasuke kicked Naruto under the table and whispered, "Shut up dobe." The blonde just nodded dumbly.

Neji glared "daggers" at Sasuke, "Sasuke, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah sure," the raven said, slightly confused as he got up and followed the brunette.

Neji made sure that they were out of sight before he pushed Sasuke harshly against a nearby wall, "You listen to me, STAY AWAY FROM GAARA."

Well if there was one thing Sasuke hated most, it was being told what to do, so he pushed the brunette of and turned them around so that it was Neji being pinned to the wall, "I will when you stay away from Naruto." Sasuke practically snapped at the brunette as he sent him a classic Uchiha glare.

Sasuke recomposed himself as he let Neji, who was just smirking, down. "What are you smirking about?"

"Who would have though that the Uchiha would fall for his best friend?" Neji chuckled.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled out.

"We can finish this date, but after that you stay away from Gaara and I'll stay away form Naruto, deal?" Neji asked as he held out his hand for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke took the other's hand, "Deal."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gaara sat at the table; Gaara spoke first, in an almost deadly tone, "Stay away from him."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused.

"Neji."

"Why? I thought you broke up."

"Don't play dumb, I see how you look at the Uchiha. You don't want Neji, so stay away from him and go for Sasuke."

"But I thought you were going for Sasuke."

"To make Neji jealous, that's why I was going for a boy friend. Kind of like the Uchiha goes for other guys so that he doesn't make his move on you."

"What?"

"He won't make a move because he's afraid it'll mess up your relationship."

"How would you know?"

"I can tell by the way he looks at you."

Naruto bit his bottom lip as Gaara continued, "Just stay away from Neji."

"Then you stay away from Sasuke."

The red head nodded as he saw the other two boys coming back to the table.

The rest of dinner was filled with awkward tension as none of them were with the one they should be with. If they knew how the other felt, or if they were at least certain, they could just stop the date and say 'I want to be with him not you!' But no one could really do that, no one would at least. Instead it was just awkward silence and conversation whenever Naruto thought of something to say.

That night, when the date was over, when all was said and done, Naruto decided to confront Sasuke. He went to the raven's house, since Sasuke didn't invite the red head back, and the brunette didn't invite him – not that he would have gone if he did.

They were sitting on his couch watching a stupid movie, that neither of them was really interested in watching.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said as he looked to his best friend.

"Hm?" the raven said as his eyes met with bright blue, even in just the light of the TV he could see the eyes shine, though they looked nervous.

"Well…why didn't you invite Gaara back? Usually you invite the guys you date back," Naruto asked as he bit his lip.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, _'I have to tell him.'_

"Look Naruto…I don't want this to ruin our friendship…but I have something to tell you."

Naruto could feel his heart skip a beat, _'Is he going to say it?'_ All he could do was nod, as he was at a loss of words.

"Promise me, no matter what?"

"I promise," Naruto said as he felt the excitement build up.

"The thing is," Sasuke sighed as he felt his nervousness increase by the second. "I love you and not in the way a best friend should," Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection.

**TBC…**

**So obviously not much longer till the end… sorry this took me so long…I as having a hard time writing it but here it is…so tell me what you think :D**

**Review response:**

**Dragon77: thanks!**

**sheechiibii: thank you so much! Sorry this one took SO long!**

**Belovedly Loveless: lmao I made him quite dense XD**

**MayIFall: O.o lol thanks! And just so you know you've got me hooked to that song now XD idk that it'll show up in here but maybe somewhere else in a story cause I like it XD**

**Dayxxdreamer: thanks I try to make it so it doesn't drag on though sometimes I feel like I hurry.**

**A.J. Torres: lol XD I ended this one good right? lol thanks**

**cadywise: thanks!**

**yaoirulz especially SasuUKE: lol thanks**

**usagi1515: aw! Sorry but this chappie ended good right?**

**Anybody You Don't Know.: Never said he'd be possessive toward Sasuke XD haha actually gaasasu is quite a hot couple in my opinion at least O.o though very rare**

**mochiusagi: yep thanks for reading**

**dragonfire04: lol actually Sasuke told Naruto O.o**

**yatunantenshi: thanks!**

**kitkatjacking: thanks though the story is almost done**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: thanks but this story just goes really fast cause idk what to write I just suck at life DX**

**shirilyle: thanks**

**AnsemMesna: O.o**

**shadowphoinex43: XD hopefully this chappie was more to your liking**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: not a new boyfriend, but just a guy who cold be XD I made Sasuke a man whore O.o and never said Gaara was going to possessive towards Sasuke haha instead he wants his Neji XD**


	5. Love Confessions

**Author's note:**

**People are responding fast so I felt since I didn't update fast last time, I should this time!**

**I think this may be the last chapter, sorry it is short**

**I edited out the lemon**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Love confessions **

Of all times for Naruto's voice not to worked, it chose when Sasuke confessed to do it. The blonde couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he felt frozen. The raven looked at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

"Are you going to say something?" Sasuke practically whispered.

Naruto wanted to say something, he wanted to jump on the raven and take him there, but his body wouldn't move.

"Wow, not really the answer I was hoping more," Sasuke said as he went to get up, but his hand was caught by the blonde.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to actually say it," Naruto said as he bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke looked down, disappointed, thinking he was getting rejected, "Maybe you should just go."

"What? Why?" Naruto said, panicked.

"I really don't need to be rejected," Sasuke said, looking away.

"I'm not rejecting you!" Naruto said as he pulled the raven back to him.

Before the raven could say anything, Naruto captured the pale man's lips with his.

Sasuke was surprised, but he realized what was going on, he kissed the blonde back. Naruto's tongue slipped into the raven's mouth and started to explore the other's mouth. Pale hands ran through blonde hair, tan hands grasped around the raven's back.

They pulled away, leaving a saliva connection between the two. "I love you too," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled, a genuine smile as Naruto continued, "I have for so long."

The raven kissed the blonde, thought Naruto quickly took control.

"Let's go upstairs," Sasuke said as his eyes filled with lust.

Naruto grinned and nodded as they started up the stairs.

They walked up; Sasuke was walking backwards as they were connected up at the lips. About half way up the stairs, Sasuke's shirt was discarded, quickly followed by Naruto's. As they walked down the hall, Naruto ripped off Sasuke's belt.

Tan hands wandered and traced Sasuke's body, every muscle was touched, every part of skin he could find was roamed.

The raven hit his room door with his back, they were kissing fiercely, hands were wandering and it felt like they were the only two people it the world. Soon enough, tan hands unbuttoned the raven's pants and did all but rip them off.

The blonde had, had enough, he wanted to get in the room and fuck the raven senseless. The raven tried to open the door as the blonde's mouth worked its wonders on his neck, leaving claiming marks. Naruto felt he had gone to heaven when he heard the raven moan his name as he found a sensitive part on his neck.

They made their way through the door and almost tripped on their way to the bed. They fell onto the bed with the blonde on top. They didn't let the contact leave; it was like nothing else mattered.

Sweat started to form as their bodies started to move against each other. Pale hands worked on getting the tan man's pants off and threw them off, not caring where they landed. There was an obvious present bulge coming from each, merely covered by boxers.

They moaned as their bodies rubbing together made the sweet friction. They seemed to move in perfect harmony with a stream of moans and touches. Pale hands ran down a tan chest as tan hands ran through dark hair.

Naruto's mouth worked its way down the pale neck, to the pale chest, where it met with a sensitive right nipple. The blonde's tongue swirled around the hardened nipple, causing the raven to arch his back and let out a moan. The sound of the other man moaning seemed to make Naruto even harder, wanting him even more.

"Naru..to," the raven moaned as said blonde worked his way to the other nipple, abusing it just the same, thought with little bites every now and then.

He could feel Sasuke's length rubbing against his chest as he made his way down to the pale man's abdomen. Naruto slowly pulled off the other man's boxers, as if trying to tease the raven. The cold air hit Sasuke's hardened member, causing the raven to gasp a little. Naruto gave a little smirk.

**NS**

The blonde collapsed on top of the raven and panted, "So how long have you loved me?"

The raven and the blonde were face to face, panting, they could feel the sweat and cum on them. Naruto could see the raven blushing; he knew that he wasn't red from the heat of the sex, though it might have deepened the shade he wore, "A while."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Naruto asked as he pulled out and rolled off of Sasuke.

"I didn't want to lose you," Sasuke said, looking away from the blonde.

Naruto turned the raven to face him again, "You wouldn't have."

They kissed a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Both felt a little dazed from the sex, but the blonde managed to pull the raven close to him. He knew that he was the only one Sasuke would let this close, sure there had been other boyfriends, but he was the only one that truly knew Sasuke, he was his only true love.

"I love you, teme," Naruto said.

"I love you too, dobe," Sasuke replied as Naruto kissed his cheek.

They both drifted off into the best sleep of their lives. They may have been sticky with cum, but they were in each others arms and confessed their love. They knew that they were irreplaceable in each other's hearts.

**THE END?**

**So shall I end it there? Let me know!**

**Review response:**

**MoonlightPrincess: thanks hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Joni-Lee: well thank you!**

**mochiusagi: XD**

**MayIFall: no twist…I was going to, but I decided to end it instead and make it all happy and fluffy and lemony XD**

**jetsonastro2002: thanks!**

**sammysalsa: lol cause I like cliffys and because I wanted to save the lemon for this chappie**

**yakunatenshi: eh I don't know maybe I'll do a like a sequel some time to address the whole Gaara and Neji thing**

**shirilyle: thanks**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: yep most thought Gaara would be possessive toward sasu but instead I threw Neji in there…not really sure how good I am at the Neji and Gaara thing but maybe I'll make a sequel or spin off to this that will solely address their relationship…thanks**

**astoroche: lol thanks**

**Meshi Chu: well thanks!**

**Dreamergirl667: XD thanks!**

**yaoirulz especially SasUKE: yay for lemon!**

**AnsemMensa: yep :D**

**Shadowphoneix143: haha hopefully this one made up for how long the last one took :D**


End file.
